


Letter In A Bottle

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Ski Station, almost no angst at all, christmas & new year, meanie, mingyu lives in the arctic, snow is everywhere, texting at the beginning, they're both marine biologists, wongyu, wonwoo has a diary, wonwoo is the cutest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you find a letter in a bottle?</p><p>Crossposted on wattpad and socialspirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first long fic and I hope you all like it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you spot any typo/mistake/... please tell me.
> 
> The story will be a different kind of texting. The main characters will exchange letters. Later, when they finally meet each other, it will no longer be a texting fic.

"Arctic Circle  
August 5, 2005

Hello, whoever you are.  
I'm glad to meet you.

If you're reading this letter now probably you found it in a bottle thrown into the sea.  
Maybe you're thinking that I'm a castaway. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just a researcher living in the Arctic.

The weather is good. There's butterflies out there, I can smell cypresses in the air, the flowers bloom and the sun gently tans my skin.  
That's what I'd ike to say, but unfortunatelly the only thing I can tell you about the weather is that the days are cold and the nights never ends, or the days, it depends on when this letter arrived to you. As you can see, the weather where I live won't be a good topic to talk about on our conversations, but I'm curious to know about how is yours.

My name is Kim Mingyu. I'm 22 years old and I'm a marine life researcher. If you're interested in what I study, we can talk about it. I'll be happy to share my biggest love with someone.

You may be wondering why a crazy guy threw a bottle into the sea.  
Well, there's no secret. I'm just a very lonely and bored guy. There aren't much fun things to do here in the middle of the snow and the ice.

I hope we can hold a nice conversation. But why I'm not into social networks?  That's simple. I'm a bit old-fashioned.

I'll put my full adress tied to a string on this letter. If you want to answer me, it will make me really happy.

I hope we can keep in touch.  
Thank you for rescuing me from the sea.  
I'm waiting to hear from you soon.

Looking forward to your letter,  
Kim Minyu"


	2. Letter 2

"Portugal  
March 8, 2010

Hello, Kim Mingyu

It's Jeon Wonwoo, the one who found your letter.  
I hope it's not too late. It's been 5 years since you threw this bottle into the sea.  
I believe it's a short time compared to the stories I heard out there.

I'm working at a cannery to pay part of my studies. Your bottle was found trapped in a fishing net. That reminds me that I should thank the fisherman who gave it to me.

I don't know if you're still living in Greenland, but I'll send this letter anyway.  
Next week I'll be back on my country, so I won't send you the adress from where I live now.

It may seem coincidental, but I'm a marine biology student. I feel we'll get along!

The weather is heating up, spring is coming fast. There's flowers everywhere. I'm sending some pictures, hope you like it.

*I forgot to tell you my age. I'm 20 years old.

Waiting for your answer,  
Jeon Wonwoo"


	3. Letter 3

"Greenland  
September 6, 2010

Dear Jeon Wonwoo,

It's a pleasure to meet the person who found my letter after a long time.  
I confess that the bottle I threw into the sea was forgotten in the depths of my memory and you brought it up.

I'm glad to know that you're a marine biology student. We'll have so much to talk about! Who knows in the future you'll be able to visit the research centers here in the Arctic.

Thank you for the pictures you sent, they're amazing! The flowers bloomed beaurifully. I've never been in this part of Europe. Maybe I'll visit someday.

I noticed that the address you told me to send the letter is from South Korea. What a great coincidence! I lived part of my childhood there and many relatives still live in the country, including my grandparents. I must tell you that it won't take long until I visit them, so we can go out if you want to.

I'm really sorry for delaying to answer your letter. Things take time to arrive here and unfortunatelly your letter was given to someone else. There was something wrong in the mail, but it's already ok.

Thank you again for replying me, and I hope we can communicate more often.

Yours,  
Kim Mingyu"


	4. Letter 4

"Seoul  
November 9, 2010

  


Dear Kim Mingyu,

I'm writing from my own home in South Korea. We share the same origins, this is an interesting fact.  
The winter is coming and I already fear all the snow that will fall this year, but it may not be a big deal for you since you've lived in Arctic for so long.

While I was thinking about what to write, I realized that I don't know much about you, so I'll tell you a little about me.

I fell in love with the marine animals because there were always aquariums at home and I was the one responsible for them. Other animals never caught my attention as much as the aquatic ones, specifically the salt water ones. They're so graceful, they seem to dance in the water like ballerinas and contemporary dancers, it's wonderful.

I really like chocolate ice cream, to travel, strawberry stuff, to climb mountains and follow adventure routes. I like aesthetic tumblr too. I like it to the point I run an account by myself. It's a hobby. Odd? I hope not.

My family is formed by my dad, mom, and my sister. I have many relatives, so I'm always traveling to visit them. I'm single now. I think it's the best for my life now. I'm really focused on my studies about jellyfish.

I hope you don't mind the coffee stain on this paper.

I plan on skiing next month, then I might have a lot of stories to tell.

How's your life now? Please tell me everything. I'm curious and I already told you so much about my life.

I hope you don't think I'm boring and keep answering me. I hope you can help me with my study about jellyfish too. Do you have any interesting information from there?

I'm waiting to hear from you soon

Yours,  
Jeon Wonwoo"


	5. Letter 5

"Finland  
December 8, 2010

  


Dear Jeon Wonwoo,

First of all, I'm sorry for delaying to answer you. I've been busy recently and unable to write any sooner.

I'm glad to know that you're already back in your homeland. I wonder when it will be my turn. It's been so long since I went home for the last time.

The winter is harsh in North Pole so they gave us vacation. I rented a house in Finland to stay for some weeks. I'm sending you some landscape pictures that I took around here. I hope you like it.

While reading your last letter I learned so much about you. It's almost like we know each other in person. I appreciate your love and wonder towards marine animals, it's important that there are people like you in the world, I like it.

Your likes are interesting and I would never think that you're boring, as you said.  
I think it's fair for me to talk about myself, right?  
Let's go.

My interest on marine life appeared when I was in the college. I was learning engineering and there was an aquarium in my class. I couldn't pay attention to the class because I was astonished looking at the tank. So I thought "Why not?". I gave up everything and moved to Europe where I could study marine life in better biology and reasearch centers.

I have two sisters and a dad. My mom died when I was a kid. I'm single too, I don't have the time for anything.

My likes consist in books and paintings. I'm always painting something with my watercolors. I hope I can paint you someday. If you allow me, of course. I wonder how you look like. 

About your jellyfish study, I'm sending you some pics I took with my camera and some notes I wrote through my years of observation here in the Arctic. I hope it will be useful.

If you want to know anything about me, just ask. I'll be happy to answer you.

Before I forget, I have some good news.  
I'll be in Korea on December 25. My family is christian so we're going to spend Christmas together. You're invited.

 

Yours,  
Kim Mingyu"


	6. Letter 6

"Seoul  
December 15, 2010

 

Dear Kim Mingyu,

I'm answering your letter as soon as it arrived. That's some great news! I hope to see you in Seoul soon!  
Thank you so much for inviting me to spend the Christmas with you. I'll think about it. I still don't know my schedule, I need to check some appointments with my relatives before answering you.

As we're talking about our date, I think it would be better if we exchange messages. I don't want to stop sending letters to you, but I'd like to add messages to our conversation. Please think about it.

As you were saying in your previous letter, I'm extremely impressed by the way you fell in love with marine biology. What a great coincidence! Both of us fell in love through aquariums. I know how it is to look at a water tank full of life. It's wonderful.

When we meet I want you to paint me. I never had my portrait done, it would be an honor if you paint me. I hope my figure pleases you.

Thank you so much for all the notes and pictures you sent me. All that material helped me a lot in my research and I think I'll finish it very soon. When I publish it, I'll send you a link.  
The pics you took in Finland are wonderful! There are astonishing landscapes! It's a true paradise, a cold paradise. I hope to go there some time in my life.

Your life seems to be hard. I can't wait for our date. I want to hear your stories in person.

 

 

Waiting for your answer,  
Jeon Wonwoo.


	7. Message 7

****Mingyu:  
**** Wonwoo?

 **Wonwoo:  
** Yes  
How should I save your number?

 ** **Mingyu:  
**** Mingyu is ok

 ** **Wonwoo:****  
Ok  
  
****Mingyu:****  
I'm glad we decided not to upload a profile picture  
I'm really excited to meet you in person and paint you a portrait  
  
****Wonwoo:****  
Right?  
I can't wait to see how you look like  
Hahaha  
But that's not what I'm most curious about  
I wanna talk to you  
  
****Mingyu:****  
Me too  
I promise that I'll carry my archives and interesting recordings I made here in the Arctic  
You'll like it  
  
****Wonwoo:****  
I'm sure I will  
So how are we gonna make that work?  
  
****Mingyu:****  
I'll be in Korea during Christmas  
then we can go out while I'm there  
  
****Wonwoo:****  
Got it  
I'll check the schedule with my family and tell you  
They really want to go skiing  
We can go together!  
What do you think?

 ** **Mingyu:****  
Are you sure that's a good idea?  
I don't want to come between you and your family  
  
****Wonwoo:****  
No problem  
If you want we can stay at the same hotel  
Me and my family won't stay there for too long  
Maybe 2 days  
I can stay for some days after that, then both of us can be alone  
  
****Mingyu:****  
Seems good, but I need to think about it  
I'll check with my dad if my sisters will be at home  
It's been a long time since I saw them  
I don't want to miss the chance to meet them  
Do you understand?

  
****Wonwoo:****  
Sure  
I don't want to be in the way  
Decide what you're going to do  
then tell me  
Ok?  
  
****Mingyu:****  
Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be many messages, don't worry


	8. Message 8

**Wonwoo:**  
_Hello_  
_What are you doing?_

**Mingyu:  
** _I'm sorry for delaying  
I was fishing_

**Wonwoo:**  
_Nice_  
_Did you catch something?_

**Mingyu:  
** _A cold, maybe_

**Wonwoo:**  
_Haha_  
_You're funny_

**Mingyu:  
** _Fishing is not for me, I think hahaha  
Thank you_

**Wonwoo:  
** _Seems lonely  
And cold_

**Mingyu:  
** _It is_

**Wonwoo:**  
_Well, you'll be at home very soon_  
It may not be that cold here  
It will snow soon  
But it's warmer than there  
I think

**Mingyu:  
**_That's true_  
Well, I'd like some ice cream now  
Crazy?

**Wonwoo:**  
_A little bit, I think_  
But if that's what you want...  
Hahaha

**Mingyu:  
** _I was thinking about our travel  
Do you like tea?_

**Wonwoo:**  
_Yes_  
_Why are you asking?_

**Mingyu:  
**_I was thinking about taking some from here_  
They sell many types and flavors  
I'll give you some

**Wonwoo:  
** _It's so kind of you  
Thank you so much_

**Mingyu:  
** _I'll be happy to have some tea with you meanwhile we talk about all sorts of things_

**Wonwoo:**  
_Sounds good  
I'm excited_

**Mingyu:  
** _Me too  
I wish that day will come soon_

**Wonwoo:**  
_I'll update you about the travel matters_  
It's ok  
We've already made a reservation  
I sent you an attachment

**Mingyu:  
** _Thank you  
I feel like I'll be less lonely soon_

**Wonwoo:**  
_I hope that it will come true_  
_It's not good to be alone_

**Mingyu:  
** _I got used to that_

**Wonwoo:**  
_It's sad that you had to get used to feeling like that_  
_Well, better days will come_  
_Believe_

**Mingyu:  
** _Of course_


	9. Letter 9

Finland,  
December 24, 2010

 

Dear Jeon Wonwoo,

I don't know when this letter will arrive to you, but I'm writing the date as Christmas Eve anyway. I think that's a good day.

Regarding the topic on your previous letter, I'm glad to know that the archives I sent you were helpful. I'd like to see your research when it's finally published. I noticed that you worked hard.

As you liked the landscape pictures I sent you last time, I'll take some more and carry it with me when we meet soon.

It's almost Christmas, so I'd like to tell you something.  
I wish you a merry Christmas full of light, kindness, compassion and love. I hope that the Christmas spirit will touch your heart and inspire you to spread kindness around the whole world. I know you can do it.

I'd like to thank you again for replying my letter. I could never imagine that I would meet someone so amazing like you. I really mean it. That's my sincere feelings.  
I've been talking about the same matters to the same people for a long time, day after day. You can imagine how boring that was, so I'm asking you to believe me when I say I'm really happy to communicate with you.

Thank you for your kindness towards me and for showing me your warm heart. I'll always remember that. 

Thank you so much.

With love,  
Kim Mingyu

 

_PS.: I'm dreaming about meeting you and it's ruining my heart.  
_ _Don't torture me anymore and make the time run faster!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's their last letter. Excited? Hahaha  
> Thank you for reading my story~  
> <3
> 
> THAT'S NOT THE END


	10. Diary 10

"December 23, 2010

  


I didn't do much today.

I went shopping with my sister to buy last minute Christmas gifts. 

Fortunately we could buy what we wanted. I bought Secret Santa gifts and nice Xmas cards to give to the colleagues that helped me in my research somehow. I don't know when I'll be able to hand them the cards. At least, they're ready.

I also bought something to Mingyu. Isn't it awkward? I don't know if I should give it to him... I think he'll like what I bought, but I don't know him very well, I might be wrong. There's something else worrying me. Wouldn't it be intrusive of me to give him a Xmas gift? Maybe I'll give it to him, maybe...

When I decide, I'll write here what happened.

I'm so nervous. It's like butterflies are flying inside of my stomach, I barely eat. It's been a long time since I last felt like this... It's... weird.

At the same time I really want to see him, I fear what will happen. I have no idea about how things will flow. I've never did something similar before, it scares me.

Even though I'm already grown up, 21 years old... Wow! It's strange for me to feel like that. I hate and like it at the same time.  
The last time I felt like that was when I came out as bisexual to my parents, dated my very first boyfriend, and when I was on a roller coaster of an European amusement park. They were terrifying moments.

Changing the topic, my research is finally done (I guess), and I'm very proud. It's wonderful! The jellyfishes are amazing and beautiful! I think I did a good job. I need a teacher to validate my research in order to publish it, but it will be no problem.

I'm almost done packing to go skiing while I write. I lost my helmet... I think I'll have to rent one with the skis. (good Wonwoo, good). At least the other things are ok.

I'll bring a few clothes, but as it's too bulky it seems like I'm carrying the whole world inside of my luggage. I'm looking at my "I-don't-know-if-I'll-take-it-with-me" bag right now... Pencil, paper, this kind of things. I might want to take some notes, I have no ideia.

I'll bring it. It's decided.

I just lost my earphones. Can I kill myself? 

I found it. I was sitting on it. I hate my life.

This was supposed to be a diary, but it's more like "Wonwoo's miscellany". I don't really mind.  
I've been writing this for 3 years and I've never read. I don't even want to do it. I'm ashamed of the things I write. Am I such a fool? Anyway, I write because it helps me feel lighter, I think.

Ok, I'm already late. They're calling me downstairs.

When I arrive at the ski station I'll write more.

Goodbye.

(Why do I say goodbye to a diary? I must be really idiot.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the readings, comments, kudos, and of course for liking my story!  
> Again, if there are some mistakes, please let me know. English is not my first language, so I appreciate your patience and help.
> 
> Letter In A Bottle was supposed to be explicit, but I'm not sure about that now. I may or may not write it like that. What do you think? Tell me on the comments.
> 
> Thank you! *The next update will come faster.


	11. Story 11

Wonwoo put a bag on his back and carried the other one downstairs. He was late for the trip.

– Wonwoo, your uncle are waiting! - his mom warned waiting for him out of the car to close the trunk.

His dad was already in the car, as well as the bags and skis of his mother. His sister would meet them at the hotel after some time. She was going out with some friends before Christmas.

They traveled for a few hours, passing through plantations, lost villages, small towns… They saw the landscape change until the snow began to fall and the ground slope. The family was close to the mountains.

Wonwoo didn't really enjoy road trips. It's wasn't fast. He preferred airplanes, but the landscape he saw from the bottom was not the same view from the top, and it delighted him.

A few hours later, his family had arrived at the hotel on the top of the snowy mountains that was near to the ski resort. All his relatives were already hosted since they decided to come earlier. A day earlier, to be exact.

After greeting everyone, Wonwoo sat in one of the chairs at the hall and sighed. While waiting for his parents to do the check-in and talk to their relatives, he put his earphones and closed his eyes.

No matter what genre of music he listened to, his favorite was folk. The melody that he liked invaded his ears and he relaxed, opening his eyes to look at the hotel hall.

It was basically a huge wooden chalet. Everything in the room reminded the life in the mountains. The lamps that decorated the area in which he was had a base made of rustic wood and the dome looked like a used coffee filter. Tapestries on the wall represented farmers herding flocks of sheep. Woodcutters cutting the coniferous trees throughout the region were also immortalized in the cloth.

The sofas in cherry wood and white suede seats gave a touch of modernity to all that rudeness. It was an interesting and very cozy hall.

Drawing his attention, his parents said that they would stay in a room located in the inner area of the hotel.

There were triangular wooden chalets surrounding the huge one where they were now. The only negative point was that whoever hosted there would have to walk on the snow to go and back from the central building where everything happens.

Delivering his luggage to a porter, Wonwoo followed his parents into the room where they would be staying for two days or so.

The boy spent most of the time skiing, snowboarding, catching snowball wars with his little cousins and taking photographs of the icy mountain landscapes. He wasn't into the heated pools, saunas and spa, unlike his parents and relatives.

The Christmas was celebrated among his family in the grand ballroom where all the guests were able to attend a huge banquet offered by the hotel. Tables with red towels were arranged around the room and were full of families exchanging gifts and happy holidays wishes. A Christmas tree decorated with red balls was also there.

When Wonwoo was not playing on the snow all day, he would lie in bed while having a cup of something hot and read a book, as he liked to do.

His days were like that until his family went back home. Wonwoo would stay a little more to meet Mingyu, maybe two days.

  


The day has come.

Wonwoo woke up in the morning with his black hair falling like silk over his sleeping face. He rolled over and looked at his watch, deciding that it was too early for any normal person to be awake.

As he wouldn't be able to sleep again, he sat down and stared at the shag carpet beneath his hanging feet as he struggled to keep open the eyes that insisted on closing.

After taking a hot shower and grooming, Wonwoo was ready for the breakfast. As the restaurant was closed because it was still early, he plugged his phone in a radio that was there, putting his favorite songs to play, and lied down in bed.

The boy sang the slow and complex verses of the folk songs he loved, dragging himself into the calm vibe which matched with the environment, and turned aside to look through the glass window.

Snow, snow, pine trees, chalets, and more snow. The sky was crying snowflakes that piled up on the edge of the window. Part melted due to the heat that came from within the room and another part remained frozen.

Several songs later the restaurant was about to open, so Wonwoo got up, checked his black hair in the mirror, and strangely reluctant walked out the bedroom door.

A few hours after taking breakfast and returning to the room to seek for his camera, Wonwoo was taking photographs at the hotel area enclosed by a barbed wire fence. Birds, squirrels, plants, snowdrifts that formed figures; he clicked everything.

His breathing was producing steam, his hands – although covered by thick gloves –, were cold and he was sure that his face would gain some red tone soon. Putting the camera back in it's case, he placed the strap on his shoulder and shoved his hands into the pockets of his thick and warm black coat, heading slow steps on the snow toward the cafe located a few streets down the hotel.

He was feeling nervous because he was about to meet Kim Mingyu, but did not know how he was. Wonwoo was waiting for his message.

He took a deep breath and tried to walk faster since it was already taking longer than it should.

A few minutes walking on the snow and Wonwoo finally entered the cafe. Almost everything was made of wood, as well as all the buildings on the mountain. The place was relatively full, so he hurried to sit at a vacant table and calm his faltering heart.

Watching people who were there, he got dazzled by the beauty of those human beings. Wonwoo didn't know if it was true what they said about the cold having the power to beautify someone, but judging by what he saw there, it seemed a fact.

Some customers were taking cups of steaming coffee, eating pies of varied flavors, and others were only playing small talk at the counter. The heater was on, causing his coat to be too much for the environment, so he took it off and placed the coat on the bench beside him.

All the tables were wooden picnic tables. The roof was supported by wooden thick beams, and leaning against one of them was what he thought to be one of the most stunning people he has ever seem. The man was tall, had a relaxed expression, although slightly serious, and his clothes were highest quality, anyone could notice. The beige overcoat especially matched with the brown hue of his hair. The curves of his face seemed to be handmade, as well as the outline of his lips and the shape of his glassy eyes. There was so much beauty that Wonwoo was not the only one furtively looking at the handsome man.

Leaving the image of the person that looked like a model, the boy focused on finding who he was looking for. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and sent a message to Mingyu.

  


"Wonwoo:  
Where are you?  
I have arrived at the cafe "

  


When his message has been sent, there was an electronic beep coming from somewhere inside the cafe. Maybe he was already there, after all.

Wonwoo's phone sounded a beep and he read the incoming message.

  


"Mingyu:  
I'm already here too  
I think I'm the only one wearing a beige overcoat here"

  


Automatically Wonwoo landed the look on the man he admired before. Could it be Mingyu? He wasn't expecting him to be... so model alike.

Shyly, the black-as-coal-haired boy rose from the bench he was sitting on and waved to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake  
> Tell me and I'll be fixing it as soon as possible
> 
> I really appreciate your love and support!  
> Thank you for reading my story!  
> 


	12. Coffee and jellyfish

In that cafe on the top of the mountains, the snow falling outside and the warmth coming from the heater, Wonwoo and Mingyu finally met.

The man wearing a sophisticated beige overcoat that contrasted with his boots which made him look like a soldier that came out of some jungle approached the boy that waved to him.

The black-as-the-darkest-of-the-nights-haired boy with eyes as sharp as a dangerous cat was Wonwoo. His appearance did not match the personality Mingyu could get from the letters. With that little amount of information, he thought that the boy was shorter, with an innocent expression and bright eyes. He was wrong, but in no way dissatisfied.

– Hello. You must be Jeon Wonwoo... – the man said, extending his hand to the person in front of him who nodded slightly and shook his hand – It's a pleasure to meet you. – he smiled genuinely.

– The pleasure is mine, Kim Mingyu-ssi. – he said, surprising the other with his deep, soft voice.

– Please call me just Mingyu. I don't want to create a larger gap between us. – he laughed.

Although their ages were six years apart, the youth that the oldest one of them seemed to exhale masked it excellently.

– As you wish, Mingyu. – Wonwoo sat back down.

Silently, still nervous and feeling the rest of the anxiety that gripped up their hearts before, they quickly looked at the menu and let the waiter take their orders.

– So, since when have you been here? – the taller of them started a conversation.

– Not long ago. Today is the third day.

– What do you think about the hotel?

– The hotel is good. The ski resort is well equipped. I have no complaint. – he said, simply.

–I liked the rustic aspect of everything here. The excessive modernization makes this kind of place hard to find. – Mingyu spoke very confidently, as if he had travelled a lot and knew how to make good descriptions of places.

– Really rustic, and I found it unexpectedly comfortable. – added Wonwoo.

– Right. Very cozy.

 

After some time talking about the place where they were, their orders arrived. Mingyu asked for a coffee, and Wonwoo for a mint tea.

As he sipped his drink, the black-haired boy discretely spied the man through the smoke that floated from his cup. Mingyu's perfectly designed rosy lips intrigued him as much as the long fingers and the broad hand. The delicate lashes, the curve of the perfect nose, the minutely drawn cheekbones, brown chocolate eyes... Eyes that stared at him curious.

  – Something wrong? – he smiled, showing the perfect and white teeth.

– No. I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere. – he sipped his tea.

  – Oh, I almost forgot. Here it is.  – Mingyu caught something in the pocket of his overcoat and handed it to Wonwoo  – I couldn't wrap up, I'm sorry. The Christmas has already passed but...  – he left the object on the boy's hands.

It was a jellyfish keychain. A beautiful pink jellyfish with led lights inside that made it light up.

  – I saw it in a store at the airport and automatically remembered you. It's not much, but I thought you would like it. – Mingyu said.

 Wonwoo took the object in his hands and looked at it closely with great affection. He loved jellyfishes, and the keychain was really cute.

  – Thank you so much, Mingyu! I loved it! – he said.

– Great! I was thinking if it was too childish, but I'm really glad you liked.  – took another sip of his coffee.

  – There's no age for this sort of thing. I'll put it in a special place at home. Thank you. – he put the keychain into his coat pocket on the bench – I also bought you something, but I didn't know... – stopped.

  – Didn't know...  – the other encouraged him to continue.

  – I didn't know if... You would like it. – he placed the cup, now empty, on the table and began to roll the fabric of his sleeve around his fingers.

  – If it comes from you, you can bet I'll like it. – Mingyu smirked, friendly and attractive.

Wonwoo blushed, embarrased, and quickly thought on another matter for them to talk about.


	13. Photograph

  
The two of them decided to meet again after lunch. Wonwoo wanted to take some pictures of the white forest and invited the man to go with him.

When the time came, the youngest was leaning against a snow-covered stone waiting for the other to show as he checked the settings of his camera.

– Hello.– Mingyu said.

– Hi. – Wonwoo replied, caught off guard.

– Let's go?

– Yes.  – he pushed away from the stone and began to walk beside him.

Both of them didn't walk long until they got to a place which Wonwoo thought that was perfect for his photos. As Mingyu had some experience, he would suggest Wonwoo some angles.

At the end of the session, the man asked to see the photos. Wonwoo handed him the camera and propped one foot on a rock while breathing in the cold air of the mountain and closing his eyes. It was getting colder as the night approached, but neither of them seemed worried.

The cold breeze blew all the time, stirring their hair and drying out their lips. The smell of wood was strong there, and soon it got mixed to the delicious smell of food being prepared that was coming directly from the hotel. The branches of the trees swayed slightly, dropping snow time or another.

Wonwoo opened his eyes and Mingyu returned him the camera.

– I took some pictures, hope you don't mind. – he smiled.

– Thank you. – he took the object that was handed to him.

– These are some beautiful pictures, let me add. – he paused briefly – It's getting dark. I think I'll go back to my chalet. Maybe we'll run into one another at dinnertime. – he said.

– Of course. If we don't meet I'll text you tomorrow morning.

– Ok. See you, Wonwoo. – that said, the man turned around and walked away, his footsteps leaving a trail on the snow.

As he was a curious person, the black-haired boy immediately turned the camera on to see how good would the images captured by Mingyu be. He was swiping among the thumbnails to find the ones that he hadn't seen yet. By clicking on them, the boy got surprised. Mingyu had taken photos of Wonwoo. The serene and gentle expression of his was caught by the camera.

Kim Mingyu was full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time...  
> I'm sorry for those who waited  
> The good news is: I finished writing. We have about 10 or 12 chapters to go.  
> The bad news: I'll try to update once a week, but don't take this too seriously
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story! It means a lot! Hope you bear with me and my not-that-good English hehehe  
> Again, if you spot any mistake or typo, please let me know!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
